theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Landers
Veronica Landers (also called Veronica Martin Landers, alias Sarah Lindsey) was portrayed by Candice Daly, formerly by Tracy Lindsey Melchior. Biography In November, 1996, Veronica Landers, the unstable wife of Dr. Joshua Landers, was presumed dead when a body was found at the bottom of a lake along with her wedding ring. However, Veronica turned up alive in Genoa City Memorial Hospital having undergone extensive facial reconstruction after a car accident that left her hideously disfigured. She was determined to recover and return to her husband. After tracking Joshua down and phoning him, she was shocked when a woman - Joshua's new wife Nikki Newman - answered the phone. Devastated that her husband had remarried, Veronica came up with a plan. Disguised as a quiet, shy woman named Sarah Lindsey, Veronica came to work as Nikki and Josh's new maid. For months she spied on her husband and his new wife, who both thought "Sarah" was a fantastic maid. She wanted to reveal her true identity to Josh, but it was never the right time. Soon Veronica stopped taking her medication and became careless and edgy (knocking over and smashing a vase and not showing any remorse to Nikki). One stormy night in 1998, Nikki and Joshua were in bed discussing plans to have a baby. Veronica, who had bugged their bedroom, heard the conversation and was determined not to let them conceive. Nikki then received a phone call from her son,Nicholas Newman, and left the house. Veronica saw this as the perfect opportunity and she revealed herself to Josh. Josh was shocked to see her alive, but rejected her advances. A shattered Veronica then shot him dead. Veronica, dressed as "Sarah", then went downstairs to be faced with Nikki returning home. The insane woman frightened Nikki by talking in riddles and saying that Joshua was upstairs and would be asleep for "a very long time". At first Nikki just thought "Sarah" had been drinking, but after seeing the crazy look in her eyes she demanded that "Sarah" pack her things and get out. When Sarah refused, Nikki went to call the police, but Veronica shot her four times as she picked up the phone. Nikki was found unconscious and in a pool of blood on her living room floor the following day by Jack Abbott. Jack called the paramedics and Nikki was rushed to the hospital. The doctors informed Nikki's family that the chance of her surviving was slim and her former husband (and the father of her children), Victor Newman, divorced Diane Jenkins so that he could remarry Nikki on her death bed. Nikki miraculously survived and Victor opted to stay married to her, leaving Diane devastated. Meanwhile, Veronica was living on the run from the law in a seedy motel. Veronica, no longer disguised, ran into Nikki and Victor's butler, Miguel Rodriguez, at a local Mexican restaurant. Much to Veronica's relief, he didn't recognize her. After many such meetings Miguel fell in love with her. They began dating and Veronica eventually developed genuine feelings for him. They soon became engaged. He took her back to the ranch and she was relieved that Nikki didn't recognize her. Just as Veronica had begun working as a writing assistant for Cole Howard, she was horrified to learn that Cole was researching the shooting of Josh for his new novel. Nikki mentioned to Victor that Veronica seemed vaguely familiar, and how concerned she was for Miguel who barely knew his new fiancé. Victor suggested she run a background check. Afraid Nikki would recognize her, Veronica resolved that Nikki had to die. On August 20, 1998, when Nikki decided to take a moonlit horseback ride, Veronica took her gun and headed for the stables. Meanwhile, Cole and Malcolm Winters compared Veronica and Miguel's engagement photo with Sarah's wanted poster and discovered that they were the same woman. Victor stopped by the ranch just as an old photo of Veronica fell out of one of Josh's medical books Miguel was packing. At the same moment they realized Veronica was Josh's first wife, Cole called and told them that Veronica and Sarah were the same person. Victor and Miguel headed directly for the stables where they found Veronica holding Nikki at gunpoint. Miguel distracted Veronica while Victor wrestled her for the gun. During the struggle, Veronica impaled herself on a hay hook. Relationships Marriage *Joshua Landers (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1990s